The Drama of My Life
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Summer's life is really sucking right now and she tells how she feels...One-shot..R&R..I'm sucking at summaries again and It might sound stupid, but I worked a long time on it..Lol.


A/N: Another one-shot..It's going to be called: "_The Drama of My Life_" I don't know what is going to happen yet, so bare with me on this one...I'm going to make it as long as I can and as dramatic as I can and whatever else I can make it. Read on my minions..Just kidding, Read and Review. Now I will write.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm invisible...No one notices me..Well, no literally. But, it seems that way...It's almost as if I'm just something people  
cling on to in the band. So they will be able to keep their lives organized. Whenever Katie had a guy problem..I solve it.  
Whenever Marta can't hit a high note just right, I help her until she can do it..Whenever Freddy can't find the right hair  
gunk..Even if he doesn't need anymore..I still help him find it.

I'm a..I can't find the right words to put it..So, I won't find the word. I'm just a part of the puzzle..Jagged at the  
edges, wet and soggy..That sounded weird, but it is true. Sometimes..Sometimes it feels like the piece had been shifted.  
From the top of the puzzle to the middle and way to the bottom, where I am needed sometimes..And other times I'm just there.

I'm invisible to my parents right now...Their divorce is really screwing things up..Every night they fight. Each night  
about different things. It could be the car, the money, the house, me...The only reason they're getting a divorce is  
because of me..You know? I did something wrong which ruined their marriage..It was already on the rocks before anyway's...But, what happened somehow broke it all...

It was two months ago...June 9th..10:02 AM. I remember it all. The sun was shining brightly on my front yard, It was almost like the sun was only shining on my family and I..But, I wasn't. My happiness made me think that..You see..My older brother, Seth and his wife Megan had just had their baby..We were going to go see it. But, not before my five year old sister, Samantha rode her new bike down the street. She had just gotten her training wheels off and she was just so  
excited.  
"Summer! Watch me! I can ride it!" Samantha yelled, excitedly  
"I know you can, Sami! Great job!" I yelled after her, smiling widely  
"This is so much fun!" Sami yelled back, smiling her front toothless smile

I smiled at Sami's happiness..I tried watching her closer, but I was distracted by Michelle running across the street to talk to me. I smiled at her and waited to hear what she wanted from me..While she was talking, I didn't notice anything else..Michelle wasn't asking me for a favor. She was asking if I wanted to spend the night and I did want to..I hadn't stayed at anyone's house for a long time. But, before I could answer..I heard something..A scream..The scream of a little  
girl in pain and I knew right away who's scream it was.  
"Sami" I whispered to myself, standing up and looking around

The sickening sound of crunching metal and screeching tires practically blew out my eardrums..And I finally spotted where it was coming from and where my sister was..Sami laid by the side of the road, her body in a twisted shape..Her face holding a horrified expression..But, her little chest rose up and down..Up and down..Up and down..Up and down. My feet picked up and I found myself running towards Sami, Michelle screaming from help behind me. I dropped on my knees next to my baby sister's limp body..No tears filling my eyes..I felt no emotion.  
"Hold on, Sam" I said "Don't die on me"

Grabbing her shoulders, I shook Sami's body. When that expression didn't leave her face, I laid her on the ground.  
Putting my hands above her head, I started the CPR procedure I learned in my First Aid class...But, I really couldn't  
remember it..What the fuck was I suppose to do? I need to fricking figure this out before it was too damn late...Pump,  
breath, pump, breath..My hands are cold and clammy..Is that bad? Could that make her die? Was I going to kill her? Her  
lips were curved into a frown, as if she was disappointed in me...No..She can't die. I won't let her..When is the damn  
ambulance coming? Didn't someone hear Michelle's ear-drum breaking scream? Didn't they get something was wrong?  
Wait..There is is! They're going to save Sami...But..I killed her..No! She's not going to die!...I'm a murderer..No!  
"I love you, Samantha Rose Hathaway" I said, kissing my little sister's cold cheek "I'll see you in heaven"

I got off my knees and ran...The blew my long, sleek velvet black hair off my pale face. I ran past everything...All my  
friend's homes, the IHOP we ate at together all the time, Horace Green School...Until I finally stopped..Dewey's apartment building. It seemed like he was the only one who truly cared about me..Even though deep in my heart I knew  
that wasn't true. Gulping, I ran into the building..Up the long staircase and to the the door of Dewey's apartment..I  
knocked on the wooden door..Waiting, waiting, waiting..Tapping my foot on the old floorboards..Waiting, waiting, waiting..Until finally, he answered.  
"Hey, Tink" Dewey said, a bag of Old Dutch potato chips in his hand "Why are you looking glum?"  
"Can I come in? Something really bad just happened" I said, tears starting to well up in my eyes  
"Yeah..Sure" Dewey said, stepping away so I could walk in

I walked inside his small apartment and looked around...The same as always. Music, music, food, music, food, movies and more music. This was how Dewey lived. Almost as if he didn't need to care about anything...This was how I wish my life was. Walking over to his couch, I plopped down and pulled my knees up to my chest. Dewey sat next to me and waited.  
"What happened?" Dewey asked  
"Sami..She's dead and it's all my fault..I killed her" I said, a single tear rolling down my cheek  
"Sami? You're little sister?..Summer..I'm so sorry" Dewey said, putting his hand on my shoulder  
"Yeah, yeah..I bet you are" I said, staring at his wall of posters  
"Summer..I know this must be hard for you right now..But you need to.." Dewey said, but I cut him off  
"No! I should calm down or anything like that! My sister is dead and it is my fault! I killed her! I was suppose to be  
watching her! I was suppose to watch her ride her bike, but I just had to let my attention off of her! I just had too! And  
now she's gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! Forever!" I yelled, crying the hardest I had for a long time  
"Let me call your parents, Tinkerbelle..Everything will be alright" Dewey said  
"No" Summer said, standing up from the couch "I can't see them right now..They'll be so mad at me..I murdered their  
favorite child, Dewey..Don't you get that?"

He didn't...That's what happened that day and why my parents are getting a divorce. Everyone just think's things weren't working out between them. Some say my Dad was abusing my Mom, others say my Mom was into narcotics and shit..But, that is all just a huge fricking lie.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Laying at my bed, I stared up at the ceiling above me. Everything was quiet in my house. Not usual...It use to be  
this quiet all the time..But, for the last two months there had been either the screaming of my parents or my music  
blaring. It's almost an awkward silence, except...What is that? Is it whispering? Hmm...It never hurts to listen in to a  
conversation. I stood up and walked over to my door, putting my ear the the cold wood, I listened.  
"Max..We need to work this out" My mom said  
"Regina. I told you before..Summer is going to stay with me" My dad said  
"No..It would be better for her to live closer to her friends..What about that little band she is managing?" Mom  
asked  
"She doesn't really need to do that anymore..It's been six years, Regina" Dad said  
"Max! You don't get how important the band is to her!" Mom yelled  
"I don't care, Regina! As soon as she is with me she will never have anything to do with this rock music!" Dad yelled

I scoffed, my lips turning into a frown. Did they really think they could control my life? Well...Maybe I should tell them how I feel..Yeah, tell them how this is all effecting me..How they make it look like I murdered Sami. Opening my bedroom door, I saw my parents in a face-to-face standoff. I sighed angrily and glared at both of them.  
"Will you quit it!" I yelled "How come you are always fighting about me!? Is it because you have another better to  
fight about?! Is your marriage really that bad?! Are you really so messed up that you make it look like I killed Sami?! That is was my fault?! Because that's how I feel!"

My parents both looked at me, surprised at my tone of voice. My Mom's eye's started to water when I said Sami's name and my Dad frowned.  
"Honey...Do you really feel that way?" Mom asked, sniffling  
"Yes! I do damn it!" I yelled  
"Watch you're tone of voice!" Dad yelled, angry  
"Why? Do you really care what I do or say? As far as you know I could be selling sex and cocaine on the street corner"  
I said, smirking  
"Summer! How dare you talk like that to us" Mom said, shocked  
"Fuck off" I said, running down the staircase

I am so pissed off right now...Maybe I should do something that will ashamed them..Like get so drunk I can't walk or get a high off of something I've never heard of before..But, I really don't want to do something like that..It's bad..Well,  
obviously it is, duh..I'm not stupid. I'll just go visit someone..Like..Zack..Oh, Zack Mooneyham. I love him so..But,  
does he know? No, no, no...He'll never like me as more than a friend.

I walked down the sidewalk, my Vans skater shoes scuffing against the cement. I looked straight forward and saw Zack's house..Oh, I hope he's home..I picked up my pace, until I was running. I really needed to talk to someone right now. I stopped abruptly when I almost hit the tree on the side of Zack's driveway. Laughing at my stupidity, I went up to the door and rung the bell..Waiting, waiting, waiting. Zack finally answered..I looked at his face and smiled..The face of someone I knew so well and loved so much..He smiled at, his glassy white teeth glistening. The Ramones tee-shirt he was wearing made him look so hot..It was just tight enough and make my all starry-eyed. Smiling, I began to talk.  
"Hey" I said "Can I come in? I need someone to talk to"  
"Yeah, you can come here anytime you want, Tink" Zack said, smiling

I smiled wider..Tink..I loved when he said my nickname. It rolled off the tip of his tongue perfectly. Stepping inside,  
Zack led me up to his bedroom. We always talk up there....Well, not as much anymore. The last couple of months  
I have been pretty distant. Stepping inside the room, I smelled strawberries..That is how Zack alway's smells..Ever  
though he's a guy, he loves candles...Strawberry ones to be exact. I think candles show sensitivity in a man. Sitting on  
Zack's bed, I looked at his amazing collection of CD's. Zack picked one of his CD's: Guns 'n' Roses "_Appetite for  
Destruction_." We both love that CD and always listen to it together..He knows just how to make me melt..Even though he doesn't know he is. It's funny how I can love him so much and still act so cool around him. Ha.  
"So, what's up?" Zack asked, sitting down next to me  
"My parents are fighting again" I said, biting my lip "Bad"  
"Oh..Fighting again? That must really suck" Zack said  
"Yeah, It does..But..I stood up to them..Finally" I said, trying to smile  
"That's great..I think" Zack said, smirking  
"Yeah..It is, but..I'm still not over her Zack" I said, my eyes welling up with tears "Sami..You know..I can't believe it  
still..It's almost like she's still with me"  
"Yeah..It feels like she's still around around the street, screaming out those stupid kiddy songs at the top of her lungs" Zack said, smiling at the memories  
"Yeah..Um..Zack?" I asked, I needed to tell him how I feel  
"Can I like..um..Ask you something?"  
"Anytime" Zack said  
"Well..Um..I..I..Um..I like you" Summer said  
"Like? Like how?" Zack asked, confused  
"Like..Love" Summer said "I've liked you for a very, very long time and I needed to tell you..I just needed to"  
"You..Love me?" Zack asked, surprised  
"Yes" Summer said, bravely  
"Whoa" Zack said, speechless  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
(Zack's POV)  
She loves me? Summer Hathaway love Zack Mooneyham? Wow..This is..Incredible! I had no idea she felt the same way I did...I should of told her sooner...This is terrific!  
"What? You don't like me do you?" Summer asked, pouting sadly  
"No, Tink..I feel the same way you do..I've just never had the guts to tell you how I feel" I said, putting one hand on  
each of her shoulders  
"Seriously?" Summer asked, smiling widely  
"Absolutely" I said

Ironically..Our favorite song on the CD started to play.."_Sweet Child 'O Mine._" I smiled at the opening beat, that I love to play along with on my guitar.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

I smiled again and pulled Summer in for a kiss...The moment our lips touched I felt a shock of electricity..Well, not really..But, It felt like it..Like fireworks exploding on the Fourth of July. Her lips tasted like chocolate..She loved chocolate.  
(End Zack's POV)  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
He loves me!!! I can't believe it! Oh my God! Thank you, thank  
you, thank you!!! The kiss is amazing...He is a great kisser.  
I pulled away and smiled.  
"Want to go to IHOP?" I asked, smiling  
"Why wouldn't I?" Zack asked, standing up

We both left his house and headed towards IHOP...Something had just changed in my life. Something had just made me the happiest girl in the world or at least feel like I was. This is the best day of my life..So far.

A/N: How'd you like it? It might be stupid I know...I think it is..Just tell me what you think of it..R&R

Much Luv,  
BrokenSunshine


End file.
